Comforting the Broken
by Gimpi
Summary: Lithuania is living with Alfred but finds to his horror that he still misses Ivan in some ways. LithuaniaXAmerica - Rated M for Toris being a pitiful confused mess and Alfred being a somewhat slutty hero. Human names used. :P
1. Chapter 1

Comforting the Broken

Summary: Lithuania is living with Alfred but finds to his horror that he still misses Ivan in some ways. LithuaniaXAmerica - Rated M for Toris being a pitiful confused mess and Alfred being a somewhat slutty hero. Human names used. :P

* * * * *

It'd been about a month and a half since Lithuania had come to live with America under the pretense of being his house keeper. Sure Alfred loved the fact that he didn't have to do anything around the house (not that the did much to begin with...), but there was another much more important reason. Toris was hurt and America wanted to help him heal.

Lithuania was more than happy to work at America's house and earn some money to help his people. Being able to sleep in his own room alone without having to worry about any drunken maniac waking him in the middle of the night for unwholesome reasons was an added perk. Even so, he couldn't be at peace. Nearly every night for the first week he woke up screaming, shaking all over and covered in sweat from various nightmares. Ever the hero, Alfred had come to comfort him every time. No matter how Toris apologized and asked to move to a room on the other side of the house to sleep so he wouldn't bother him, Alfred just smiled kindly and shook his head.

He would climb into the other mans bed and hold him gently, shushing his crying and rocking back and forth to calm the shaking, whispering that everything would be alright, that Toris was safe now. Toris didn't know how to repay him except to make certain that he was the best house keeper he could possibly be. Over the next few weeks the nightmares came less and less and eventually they seemed to all but disappear.

Toris finished making the bed in his own room and bent down to smooth the blanket. He bent further over the bed reaching to smooth out the other side. His crotch brushed and then pushed at the bed as he did so and he let out a gasp. He blushed and sighed as he looked down taking a step back. He looked across the room into the mirror that stood in the corner as he ran a hand through his hair and rubbed at the back of his neck. It'd now been over a month an a half since he'd been touched, even by himself except during mundane activities.

Toris sighed again trying to ignore nagging desire, hoping it would go away if it was simply left alone. The brunette was weary to do anything of a sexual nature. When he'd lived with Ivan he wasn't left alone enough to feel the need to do anything himself...even if he had been he would have been too afraid of Ivan finding out somehow and using it against him. Lithuania swallowed hard as he thought of the man he had lived with for so long. He tried to push the thoughts away but they only flooded back with more force.

All the times Ivan had taken him... sometimes gently but usually not so... Toris felt his entire body heat up, his face turning red as the memories washed over him. Tears began to fill his eyes as he leaned back against the wall and whimpered, his will to stand on his own seemed to leave him. He felt weak and helpless, betrayed by his own thoughts as a mix of confusing emotions rushed through him, only heightening his original desire. The hot tears were pouring down his face as he cried softly and sunk down lower against the wall. How could he think of that man in such a way? That monster...the one who had hurt him and those he cared about so much... And yet, Toris knew he still cared for the Russian very deeply in some odd and twisted way. The realization made his mind and body scream with conflicting wants and he continued to cry harder now, holding his head in is hands and rocking back and forth slightly, desperately hoping that it would all just go away.

"Toris...?" Alfred spoke softly from the doorway. When he didn't get a response he stepped into the room and approached the sobbing man. He reached out, touching Toris on the arm gently. Toris jerked back defensively covering his face and letting out a pitiful whimper before he realized who it was.

"A-Alfred? I..." Lithuania started quietly, not trusting his voice above a whisper as he lowered his arms and pushed against the wall trying to stand back up strait. He hiccuped and let out a shaky breath trying to calm his crying as he whiped his face with his arm before glancing back up at the American. The mans emerald eyes were distant though and Alfred knew he was consumed by his own thoughts. Alfred leaned down slightly wraping his arms carefully around the lightly trembling man.

"It's okay...It's okay buddy...every thing's gonna be alright..." Alfred murmured, holding Toris' body against his own as the man weakly returned the embrace. Toris' heart raced as he felt Alfred press against him and he felt that it was too much to be so close to someone else, but he couldn't pull away. His mind was muddled now, his physical desires defeating half the thoughts that his mind was trying to bring to his attention. The brunette tilted his head up and sighed as the burden of his thoughts was completely lifted, pure relief spreading though his body, his lips pressing softly against the taller mans.

Alfred tensed and felt his heart flutter when Toris kissed him. He tried to search his mind for the heroic thing to do...the right thing... His mind was confused and chaotic though, giving him a dozen contradicting answers, and after a moment he gave up, parting his lips as the Lithuanian's tongue gently slipped into his mouth, mercifully blotting out any arguments his conscious might have had.

Toris pulled away suddenly, before either man was fully satisfied with the action. Alfred stared at the smaller man, wanting to understand, to see what Toris wanted, where the brunette wanted this to go. Toris's half lidded eyes were cast downward though, avoiding the blonds stare.

"Toris..." Alfred whispered, an anxious expression prevalent in his features. Toris glazed up at him finally and a chill when through his body. _What have I done?_ He thought as fear ran through him like electricity, erasing his lust in one fell swoop. _I'll have ruined everything. _He swallowed hard hoping Alfred wasn't too terribly offended and would let him continue to work for him.

"I...I'm sorry." Was all he could manage to force out before pressing his face into the American's chest and beginning to cry softly again. Alfred held the man tighter and leaning his cheek against the top of the brunettes head as he rubbed his back comfortingly.

"It's okay..." Alfred said finally, unsure of how else to respond. "Don't worry about it." Toris relaxed as he exhaled slowly turning his head, leaning fully against America as he was exhausted completely by the emotional stress and sexual frustration. Alfred smiled and closed his eyes, supporting the mans weight easily as he held him.

* * * * *

AN: Yay! Tori isn't being tortured for once! ...at least not directly. XD Ah, this will probably only have one or two more chapters, but we'll see. C:

And I am working on my other stuff! I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

"Alfred! Ah...America!! Hn..." Toris twisted in his sleep, wrapping the blankets about him as he called out. He sat up suddenly waking and panted for breath. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, waves of pleasure still washing over him from the dream he had just left. A throbbing was slowly dissipating below and as he started to catch his breath he became aware of a sticky wetness.

"Hey Toris, you awake? Are ya all right? I heard you calling so..." Alfred said shyly as he walked to the edge of the bed and sat there.

"I-I'm fine, just a dream...I'm fine now though!" Toris said pulling his legs up and bunching the blankets around him hoping desperately that nothing was visible to make the situation he was in apparent.

"You sure?" America asked softly as he reached across the bed and pushed back a few strands of hair that had been clinging to the light sweat on Toris' face. Toris gasped quietly at the touch, his entire body still felt ultra sensitive.

"I can stay with you if ya want..." America's eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and he could see color that tinted the brunettes' face, the thin layer of sweat that covered him glistening in the soft light that flooded in from the hallway.

"N-No thank you! Really, I'm fine now..." Toris stuttered and squeaked out in spite of his body screaming for him to say yes. Alfred leaned over and touched his arm reassuringly before getting back up.

"Just remember you can tell me if ya need anything, 'kay?" Toris nodded silently and Alfred left to return to his own bed. Lithuania sighed with relief, glad that his humiliation had at least not been as complete as he had feared it might be. He peeked under the blankets to survey the damage and cringed.

Alfred made it back to his bed and snuggled under the blankets trying to decide what to do about his very unheroic problem. Waking up to Toris yelling his name in such a manner had affected his southern region in ways that made the him blush.

The next day progressed normally and Toris was relieved to be able to shower and wash his sheets without America suspecting in the least bit what had happened the night before, at least as far as he knew. The brunette was now busying himself sweeping the hallway. _What's that...? _Toris thought confusedly and he paused to sniff the air. There was indeed some awful stench coming from the kitchen. Toris took a few steps in the direction of the offending odor before he was confronted with America running in his direction, a huge smile on his face. He was wearing an apron and carrying something unrecognizable on a plate.

"Hey Toris, look what I made!" America tried to stop running a few feet from Lithuania but the socks he was wearing slid on the hardwood floor and he crashed into the brunette knocking them both down.

"Ack!" Toris flailed trying to keep balance but was soon hopelessly tangled on top of Alfred, the plate clattered to the ground and the blackish-brown lumps rolled in different directions.

"Argh..." Alfred tried to sit up but found that Toris was on top of him at an odd angle. The Brunette twisted and ended up stradling the American's waist before pausing to take a breath and rub his shoulder that had hit the floor when he fell. He glanced down at the blond who seemed to be looking up at him rather oddly, a light blush coloring his face.

"You alright Alfred...?" Toris asked, anxiously looking around for any signs that the American was injured. Alfred simply nodded slowly, the blush on his face darkening slightly.

"Oh...okay." Toris said before quickly getting to his feet. He turned to help the American up but found the blond already on his feet. They both turned their attention to the 'food' that had been spilt. Toris picked a few of the burnt oblong shapes, placing them back on the plate. His eyebrow twitched as he wondered what the hell they were supposed to be, but found that he didn't have the heart to ask. Alfred pouted and helped clean up the rest of the mess.

"Sorry...I was tryin' to make you uh Cep-e-lin-ai or whatever ya call it... 'cause Poland said you liked it and all...it didn't quite turn out like the picture somehow but..." Alfred was obviously embarrassed slightly and frustrated that his own clumsiness had ruined the plan. Toris smiled widely thinking it had at least been a wonderful thought...even if the American had somehow ended up burning them.

"Thank you very much! That was really thoughtful of you... I appreciate it." Toris said as he smiled brightly up at the blond. Alfred seemed a bit confused. _Why is he thanking me when I messed everything up?_ Alfred was having a hard time understanding this, but he smiled and nodded anyway.

"Maybe I can fix some for you instead? We've been eating out a lot lately it seems like and...I really do enjoy cooking." Toris smiled thinking if the American watched him fix the dumplings he might be able to get through the recipe himself without any major screw-ups in the future.

"Okay...sure." Alfred smiled and followed the shorter man into the kitchen.

"You have to help me with the potatoes though." Toris said raising an eyebrow as he threw away the failed meal and pulled out a washcloth, wetting it in the sink. Alfred smiled and nodded, happy to help. The brunette smiled and turned toward the blond noticing a smudge on his face. He leaned toward Alfred with the damp washcloth and wiped at the smudge gently, but something in the American's eyes made him pause longer. Alfred stared for a moment before losing the battle with his impulse and pushing his lips against the brunettes. Alfred immediately pulled himself away from the kiss and scrambled backward.

"Fuck! Shit shit shit shit shit!" He cursed repeatedly as he stomped to the other side of the kitchen. The blond growled and kicked at a cabinet, effectively leaving a good sized hole. "Ow...fuck...shit, damn it..." He sighed and rubbed at his face in aggravation.

"Alfred..." Toris started, but was unsure of the specific reasons the blond was upset and therefore at a loss for what to say to calm him down.

"Aw shit...Toris just forget that, forget that ever happened...I shouldn't have... I'm sorry--I wasn't supposed to...fuck..." The America spoke still covering his face with one hand, half turned away from the brunette in his embarrassment as he waved and gestured with his free hand. Toris stared for a long moment as the American continued to curse. Then a relieved smile spread across his face.

"Al...it's alright..." He said taking a few steps toward the other man.

"No it's not Toris! I..." Alfred started but caught the look in the other mans eyes. Toris closed the space between them and smiled up at him as he took the American's hands in his own.

"It's okay." Toris spoke softly just before pushing his lips back against Alfred's.

* * *

AN: Cepelinai is a potato and meat dumpling and a Lithuanian specialty. Look it up for more info. C:


	3. Chapter 3

"Hm!?" Alfred was still a bit surprised and confused but he couldn't argue with the other man's lips pressed against his own. Instead the blond simply leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the smaller nation gently as the brunette returned the embrace. Their tongues cautiously began exploring one another's mouth and Toris could feel strong hands moving over his body. Alfred wanted to touch every part of the Lithuanian...he also never wanted to stop kissing him, but they both had to pause for breath.

They stood there for a long moment held loosely against each other as sky-blue eyes gazed into emeralds. Finlay Toris sighed contentedly and leaned against the American, nuzzling his face into the taller man's chest and neck. Alfred smiled and held him there for a moment, gently running his hands over all of his body that could be reached. Finally the blonde's minute patience ran out on him and he couldn't help but taste the Lithuanian's hot mouth again. He tilted the man's head up toward his own carefully and then mashed their lips together roughly. He soon began to kiss the man with a hunger that he hadn't felt in quite a while.

"Mmm..." Their bodies pushed together as the brunette submitted quietly, returning the kiss with only careful little movements. Alfred started moving toward the bedroom but didn't want to break the kiss if he could help it. Toris followed in turn only pausing to help the blond remove his shirt. They sat on the bed and Alfred wraped his arms around the smaller nation from behind, kissing and sucking gently down his neck as he unbuttoned the man's shirt and carefully slid it off.

Toris shifted uneasily as his scars were revealed and blushed as he looked over his shoulder, hoping desperately that the American wouldn't be detured by the sight. To his amazement Alfred simply smiled in a solemn way and rested his hands on his waist, bending down to gently kiss at one scar, then another. The blond shifted forward slightly, wraping his arms around the man again and nuzzling against his ear before whispering into it.

"You must be very strong." He said as if stating a simple fact, neither surprised or disinterested. Toris furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Wh-what do you mean...?" He asked, not understanding the conclusion the American had come to.

"Because," Alfred explained as though it were the simplest thing in the world. "Every scar is something you've survived." He squeezed the man tighter against him and they sat there for a long moment in a serene silence. Toris finally turned back toward him and they resumed kissing, moving their hands all over each others bodies, slowly pushing off any remaining clothing.

Toris scooted up on the bed wanting to find a more comfortable position. Alfred pounced on him growling playfully and nibbled at his neck. Toris giggled and Alfred laughed, pulling away to look down at the man below him. For a split seconded Ivan's image flashed in place of Alfred's and a wave of fear crashed over the brunette. He trembled and broke out in a cold sweat, his eyes going wide as he stared up at the American.

Alfred noticed immediately and frowned, backing away and sitting back on his legs for a moment as he thought.

"I...Alfred I..." Toris felt slightly nauseous and stared fearfully up at the blond, tears filling his eyes. He wanted to be with America so badly! Why did Ivan have to ruin everything for him...

Alfred smiled kindly and leaned down kissing the smaller man's thigh gently. He then flopped down on his back beside the brunette.

"C'mon." Alfred motioned for him to get on top. Toris nodded and slowly, carefully straddled the blond. Alfred grinned in his larger-than-life carefree way and Toris couldn't help but return a smile. He leaned down kissing the American tentatively at first, not sure how to take things when allowed to lead the way. Alfred was having a hard time with the teasing he was going though, and couldn't help but buck up toward the smaller man. Toris moaned, deepened the kiss and adjusted himself on top of the larger man so that their arousal's rubbed and pushed at each other.

Alfred moaned at this and continued rolling his hips up into the smaller man's motions as they kissed. Toris moved down Alfred's neck, kissing him, licking here and there, sucking at a nipple. The brunette loved the little huffs and sighs he was getting in return for every little motion. With some difficulty Alfred reached over to the night stand and opened the drawr, pulling out a small bottle of lube. He became distracted by Toris' motions for a moment before pushing it into the brunettes hand.

Toris paused and sat up. He looked down at the bottle for a moment, his blush darkening before he returned it to the blond. Alfred kneaded his eyebrows together giving the brunette a look to make certain he was sure. Toris responded by leaning forward again and rolling his hips as he sucked at one of the American's nipples.

"Hnnn..." Alfred whined and groaned, pushing up toward the other man before opening the small bottle with a click. He rubbed the fluid over his fingers and they repositioned themselves slightly so that he could reach. Toris was on his knees and elbows over the American, his legs spread to give the blond access to his most private places.

Toris wet his lips as the first digit was slipped into his puckered hole. The sting was almost immediately soothed away and a second was pushed in, scissoring and stretching him. Toris made a small noise as the third finger was pushed into him, but Alfred was surprisingly gentle, sliding the digits in and out, pushing at ring of muscle to stretch and widen the hole carefully.

"Hu--ahhh!" The brunette called out as his prostate was brushed teasingly. Alfred continued for a moment before sliding the fingers out. The Lithuanian whined quietly at the loss but bit his lip as he looked down between himself and the blond, finding that the American smearing the slick liquid over his own member.

Toris maneuvered back down the other man and positioned himself over his erect member. Alfred held his cock in place as Toris slowly lowered himself with a groan. Toris paused for a moment, trying to allow himself time to adjust to the large member that was now fully inside him. Alfred squirmed beneath him, trying to stay still. Toris smiled wider and purred as he slowly started moving up and down on the American's throbbing member.

"Ahh-ahhh! Hnnn..." Alfred started moving with him and their speed escalated steadily until they were both rutting and pushing at each other at a decent pace. Alfred's cock continued to thrust into the Lithuanian again and again, eliciting moans and near-screams from the smaller man as he was pounded over and over. The brunette leaned forward against the American, still riding him roughly, the throbbing member sheathing it's self with in him again and again, his own member leaking and rubbing between their bellies.

"Oh...Fuck, yeah...ahh..." Alfred could feel himself getting closer and he reached down between himself and the Lithuanian, taking Toris' weeping erection in his hand. He rubbed around the head and up and down the shaft carefully at first before picking up speed to match his thrusts and Toris' own motions.

"Ahhh! A-Al..." Torismoaned and gasped struggling to keep up his motions as he was pumped and fucked simotaniously. He felt himself being pushed closer and closer to the edge and finally it was too much for him to hold on.

"Alfred!" Toris called out and then released a shaky breath, whimpering quietly as he felt himself fill with the American's seed, his own spilt between them in a sticky mess.

"God damn...yes..." Alfred moaned and sighed curling his toes and wrapping his arms tightly around the older man. Toris panted, trying to catch his breath as he pulled out carefully and collapsed on the blond. Alfred ran his fingers though the brunettes hair and kissed the top of his head.

"T-Thank you, Alfred...thank you..." Toris managed after a moment and the blond raised an eyebrow. America sighed and smiled squeezing the brunette tighter against him.

"Mmm...and thank you too, Toris." The American snuggled against the Lithuanian as he held him in his arms and closed his eyes. Soon they both fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

AN: Aw damn...rape victim!Liet. T ^ T Haha~ It's so cute to me. :3 *shot*


End file.
